


I Just Want Your Dirty Love

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a year ago and just read over it for the first time since then to make sure i wanted to post it here and just....that ending haha. Reading over old writing is never a great idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Just Want Your Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and just read over it for the first time since then to make sure i wanted to post it here and just....that ending haha. Reading over old writing is never a great idea.

Dallon had been about to reach for his bag to pull out his pajamas when suddenly Brendon was shoving him down against the bed and straddling him. Dallon’s eyes were wide more out of surprise than fear and Brendon waited for him to tell him to get off or stop.

When he only kept looking at him Brendon leaned down to kiss him a little too hard and made an embarrassing noise against his lips.

They had only been together one other time before. Dallon wasn’t big on drinking but one night at a party for a friend he had let himself have a few drinks and that had let him turn his mind off long enough to gather the courage to kiss Brendon in a dark corner. They had both been tipsy and the hand jobs were a little sloppy but neither of them complained. They had made out on the bus a few times since then but it had never gone further than that.

-

Tonight they had gone out to Dave and Busters and Brendon had to try and keep control of himself when a pretty little blonde took a liking to Dallon and spent all night hitting on him. He told himself that the guy wasn’t even that good looking and Dallon probably wasn’t interested anyways. He told himself that he had no right to stop Dallon from doing as he pleased and that he was being ridiculous.

That didn’t stop his fists from shaking when he came back from kicking Zack’s ass at five games in a row and found the two making out against a wall in a back corner where they thought no one would see them.

He couldn’t help but sneer and stalk off as he made his way back to the table to finish off what was left of their pitcher of beer. When Dallon came back a few minutes later his cheeks were flushed and his lips were obviously freshly kissed. Brendon felt his stomach curl when he spotted a tiny mark just peaking above his shirt collar. It was nothing big and would probably fade by the morning but he couldn’t help but become overwhelmed with jealousy.

Dallon didn’t seem to notice that anything was wrong and gave him a dazed look as he pointed over his shoulder.

“That guy kissed me.” He sounded like he couldn’t believe it and widened his eyes at Brendon like he might be able to explain it to him.

“I know, I saw.” There was venom in Brendon’s voice that made Dallon’s face fall a bit.

“You did?”

Brendon rolled his cup between his palms and nodded. He reminded himself that they weren’t dating and one drunken handjob and a few stolen kisses didn’t mean he had the right to be upset. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried his best not to look so pissed off.

“Yeah I was looking for you. Didn’t want to interrupt. Hey, do you wanna go play that racing game again?”

Dallon tilted his head to the side and gave him a look he couldn’t read for a few seconds then gave him an obviously forced smile.

“Sure. Come on.”

Brendon threw the last bit of beer back and slammed his cup down before following Dallon back towards the games.

They both managed to have a bit of forced fun the rest of the night and if Spencer gave him a curious look Brendon pretended he didn’t notice.

He cursed himself for making sure he roomed with Dallon tonight and decided to feign a headache and go straight to bed. He was sticking to the plan up until the point where he was putting his toothbrush away and caught Dallon pulling his shirt off out of the corner of his eye.

His eyes were immediately drawn back to the now faint mark on his collarbone and before he even knew what he was doing he was rushing forward and shoving Dallon down on the bed.

-

He pulled back from the kiss now and Dallon looked up at him and quietly whispered Brendon’s name under his breath. For some reason that set something off inside him and had him pressing down against Dallon's chest to whisper into his ear.

“It made me sick. Seeing you with him. I wanted to rip him away from you and punch him in his pretty little face. I wanted to shove you against that wall and fuck you right there so everyone would know you were mine.”

He groaned when Dallon’s hips moved up under him, making him grind down against his stomach.

“Bren-”

“I want you, Dall. I want you all to myself. I don’t want to have to watch you hook up with random guys. I don’t want to watch you hook up with anyone. I want to be the only one who gets you.”

Even though they were both holding completely still their chests heaved as their breathing grew harder and more ragged. Dallon’s eyes were still wide and when he couldn’t find the right words he settled for nodding and pulling Brendon over so he could kiss him.

Brendon had his palm pressed against Dallon’s chest and he could feel his heart hammering under his skin. He was dizzy with all of this running through his mind and didn’t know where to go from here. He wanted everything. He wanted all of Dallon and he wanted Dallon to want all of him and he wanted all of it now.

Dallon seemed to be thinking the same thing because his hands kept fumbling back and forth from palming at Brendon through his jeans and trying to get his own pants off.

Brendon only pulled back to move down and scrape his teeth against the faint bruise on Dallon’s skin. He sucked down hard making sure his own mark would cover the pathetic one under it and smirked when he pulled back and took in his work.

“I didn’t want to kiss him.” Brendon looked up at him and now he was the one with wide eyes. “He cornered me and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. I didn’t mind too much obviously, I could’ve pushed him away. I think a part of me wanted to see if this was real. I’ve never really felt this way about another guy. I’ve been attracted to a few but I’ve never felt what I feel for you. I wanted to see if I’d feel anything with him.”

His breathing had slowed now but Brendon could feel his own chest heaving as he looked down at him.

“And did you?”

He felt flooded with relief when Dallon shook his head.

“Fuck, Dall.”

He moved down to kiss him again and moaned when Dallon sucked at his lip.

He didn’t want to waste anymore time and quickly worked at getting the rest of their clothes off. He made a displeased noise when he had to roll off to make things easier and jumped back on him as soon as he could.

He leaned down to bite on Dallon’s neck making him cry out and almost snarled against his skin.

“Mine.”

Dallon whimpered and nodded against him. “Yes. Yes, yours.”

They didn’t speak after that and Brendon wasted no time moving his way down the bed. He looked up into Dallon’s eyes as he took his dick in his hand and licked at the head. Dallon’s eyelids drooped and a groan rumbled deep in his chest making Brendon’s stomach flip. He took him into his mouth as far as he could and moaned around him.

He had been dreaming about this for months now. He’d wake up and have to rush to change into a fresh pair of sweats before anyone could notice like he was a teenager all over again. He’d woken up more than a few times gasping Dallon’s name.

His stomach flipped again when he heard Dallon moan his name and gripped his hips so he could move as smooth as possible on him.

He slowed his pace when Dallon ran his fingers through his hair and gripped down tight. He pulled off to catch his breath and wipe the spit from his chin and when Dallon moved his hand away he whined until he put it back. When he took him back in his mouth he stayed motionless, looking up at Dallon through his lashes until he got the hint and started to push at Brendon’s head. He groaned around him as he felt Dallon push and pull at his head, working him just the way he wanted.

He made sure to switch from swirling his tongue the best he could with a mouthful of cock and sucking down on every up pull.

He was caught off guard when he moved a hand to caress Dallon’s balls and he gripped down tight on his hair, hips thrusting up and nearly choking Brendon as he came. He didn’t mind swallowing but having no warning had him pulling back and trying to get it down before he started coughing. He had only given a few blow jobs before but he was pretty sure coughing up the guy’s come all over him wasn’t very sexy.

He managed to only dribble a bit of spit down his chin before he took in a lungful of air and let out a ragged cough. Dallon looked as apologetic as someone who just came harder than they had in weeks could and Brendon batted a hand at him.

“M’okay.”

Dallon was breathing hard as he stared at him and wondered if he had just blown his chance. Not only did he give Brendon no warning to pull off but he nearly choked him too. He was glad his skin was flushed from the orgasm and covering the blush in his cheeks.

He noticed that Brendon’s face was just as red as his breathing finally evened and he curled next to him and nuzzled against his neck.

“Sorry about that. Not much of a turn on.”

Dallon tilted his head to try and catch his eye but Brendon wouldn’t pull away from his neck.

“What?”

“Sounded like I was hacking up a hairball. Kind of a bonerkill.”

Dallon couldn’t help but laugh and felt teeth nip at his neck.

“I thought you were going to tell me off for just coming down your throat like that.”

Brendon shook his head and kissed at the teeth marks he had just left on his skin.

“Nope. Can’t always control certain things.”

Dallon felt his face heat up again and pulled Brendon closer to him. He looked down between them and saw that Brendon was only half hard. He figured choking would do things like take one's erection away and tried to remind himself that Brendon wasn’t upset with him.

He smiled to himself at how at ease he felt with Brendon. He never made him feel stupid or embarrassed, even if he had the right to at times. He tugged at Brendon until he was rolling on top of him and smiled when their noses smushed together.

Whether Brendon minded his little mishap or not he definitely had some making up to do.


End file.
